Getting Bo Back
by LostLoveIsDead
Summary: Buzz and Jessie help their favorite cowboy get his love back. Will they find Bo? Or will Woody fall for someone else along the way?


**Title: **Getting Bo Back

**Author:** LostLoveIsDead

**Summary:** Buzz and Jessie help their favorite Cowboy get his love back. Will they find Bo? Or will Woody fall for someone else along the way?

**Rated:** T just to be safe for later chapters.

**Author's note:** okay, slow begging- but I promise It will get more exciting in later chapters. I hope you all enjoy! :D

**Warning:** Obvious spoilers for Toy Story 3.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Toy Story.

* * *

Dismal sunlight shifted through the fall clouds as the day had just begun. On Bonnie's street, in a quaint house, quite a few toys lay motionless in a little girl's bedroom. They were strewn about on the bed and floor, on shelves and on desks. The sound of a car starting and pulling out the driveway could be heard as the toys held their breath for a few moments longer. When the sound of the engine running faded away they all got up, knowing the coast was clear.

"Rematch?" Trixie asked her Green friend who gave her a toothy smile.

"Your on!" He exclaimed excitedly, running up to the computer with the blue dinosaur.

Across the room toys were spreading out, the potato heads playing with their alien and pea pod children, Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants were having an argument about the pronunciation of the word 'encyclopedia', and so on and so forth.

Buzz sat near the window, idly watching the toys group off together in the room. A slight draft shifted through the window as he sat back, relaxing his plastic back against the glass.

"Howdy, Buzz" Jessie smiled walking over to her favorite space rager. He smiled wide at the redhead as she sat down next to him.

"Good Morning, Jessie" He said, still slightly awkwardly. Despite all the time that had passed, they still weren't completely comfortable being so upfront about their blossoming relationship.

"How are you doing, Partner?" She asked him, scooting closer to him, feeling the draft on her back as well.

"Just perfect" He chuckled looking at the girl that sat next to him, she smiled back at him- her green eyes sparkling.

"Well that's good to hear because we have some work to do" she told him upfront, clapping her hands together.

"What did you have in mind?" Buzz asked, the day before they had played a rousing game of hide and seek where Buzz lost horribly.

"I'm worried about Woody" Jessie sighed, looking across the room at the cowboy who was sitting alone, doodling something on a piece of paper.

Buzz frowned, "I think it's really getting to him" he told her.

Jessie agreed silently, between loosing Bo and now Andy it was painfully obvious that Woody was torn apart. Sure he loved Bonnie and he knew Andy would come visit, and there were always other Toys, but he had loved them both- and now the huge gap that just couldn't be filled in his heart was killing him.

"What are we going to do?" Jessie sighed looking from her space ranger to a forlorn cowboy.

Buzz was quiet for a moment before an idea went off in his head, "Jessie?".

"Yeah, Buzz?" She asked, looking back at him.

"I have an idea...but it might sound crazy" Buzz said.

"What is it?" Jessie asked, hope gleaming in her face. Woody was like her brother, and it killed her to see him like this.

"We can get Bo back" Buzz told her, looking back to the redhead.

She jumped up and threw her hands excitedly into the air, "Yeehaw! That's a great idea, partner! But how are we going to do it?" she asked as Buzz smiled at her, took her hand, and she sat back down.

"I have a few ideas" Buzz said, shaking his head slowly, "we can start by asking around Sunnyside! At least one toy may have come by her" he said, smiling as his plan came more together.

"That's a great idea! Should we tell Woody?" Jessie asked Buzz who thought for a moment, "or should we keep it a surprise?".

"I think it would be best to tell him" Buzz finally concurred as they both got up and made their way across the room to where Woody was sitting, on the page was a bunch of nonsensical doodles.

"Hey Woody?" Buzz spoke up first as the two sat down in front of him.

"Hey guys" Woody sighed, looking up for a moment.

"Woody you've got to stop moping around like this, it's killing us" Jessie told him as he sighed and looked up at the two.

"You guys-" He started to speak but Buzz cut him off.

"We have an idea" Buzz said, Woody's attention peaked. He and Jessie went on to tell him about their grand plan of how to get Bo back, or at least try.

Woody looked at them skeptically for a moment, "I don't know, you guys".

"Woody, its worth a shot" Jessie told him, Buzz and her looked at him until he sighed.

"I suppose" he finally agreed as Buzz smiled and Jessie let out a yodel.

"It looks like we are going to Sunnyside in the morning, boys" Jessie told them, a smile on her face- Woody glanced worriedly at Buzz but he just returned the glance with a reassuring one.


End file.
